Arkansas
Ark is a usually quiet, idealistic, and even-tempered computer and demolitions expert, but push him too far and he will show just how effective he can be with a large variety of weapons. Personality Arkansas tends to hold some of the highest ideals among the Freelancers but usually buries it under a facade of passive, professional cynicism unless pushed. He doesn't hold grudges from the training room floor, but that tactical curiosity that drives him to test his fellow agents' limits covers a severe hatred for those that destroyed his childhood home and the Innies that would sink to the same methods. Relationships General Ark is usually very patient and quiet, studying his coworkers like puzzles and often slinking off for time to think alone. Nonetheless, he can hold his own in a crowd and will ask what inquiries and challenge what decisions he feels need to be questioned, even acting as a leader if no one else can step up. Carolina Carolina and Ark went to the same academy. Though Carolina graduated ahead of him, Ark recognizes her and her father by reputation. His motives for revealing that he possessed this knowledge remain unclear, but, given his interview after his altercation with California, it may have simply been to see how far she'd let him push her. Georgia Ark's roommate blundered his way into a friendship with his typical level of finesse, earning Ark's esteem through endless optimism, energy, and earnestness. Georgia tries to look out for Ark's physical health and Arkansas returns the favour by trying to instil a conscience in his friend, leading by example. Wyoming Ark and Wyoming have something of a mental chess game going: though both are keen observers of their coworkers, they never have quite decided what makes the other man tick. Pennsylvania While Penn keeps all the agents at chokehold's length, as he becomes more frustrated with the project and his second place on the leaderboard, Ark earns more of Penn's ear. California Cal is perhaps the closest Ark has to a serious rival in the project: where Arkansas believes that there are certain lines that should never be crossed, Cal allows his burning desire for revenge to control him in many situations, sometimes unconsciously, sometimes not. This has led to guns and knives being drawn over differences in opinion. South Dakota The relationship between Ark and South can best be described as a rocky one, with little love lost between either, yet both have saved each other's lives on a number of occasions, most notable when Ark threw himself out of a Pelican after South had fallen out, her tracking signal damaged, allowing Penn to teleport in and rescue both. However, this did not prevent South from turning against Ark on the field, after he ordered that a group of captured Insurrectionists were not to be tortured. Nevada While the rest of the third wave rebuffed Ark's overtures, Nevada came to shadow under Arkansas's wing for a while, learning all she could from the master hacker before returning to the Director. Ark seemed to accept her as a protege, but when separated, he didn't turn back for her. Ian Harper Harper has been a thorn in Ark's side since their first meeting, but after his revelation concerning his hometown, Arkansas has come to view Harper as a necessary evil, if a childish, impatient, and untrustworthy one that he must keep firmly under control. Skills and Abilities: Slotting the Puzzle Whether it be computer code, bullets, bombs, or words, Ark has a good eye for exactly where it should go. While not the top expert in any field, Ark does fairly well in most of them, combining with his professional demeanour to make him an excellent manager and manipulator. Themes: Scratch a Cynic Ark doesn't like to wear his heart on his sleeve and does his best to remain calm and impartial, but war crimes bring out a much more passionate, angry side of him. Gallery Ark.png|Early concept art for Arkansas Arkansas4.png|Ark in the Halo 4 engine. IDArkansas.png|ID by BushTuckaPenguin Category:Freelancer Category:Demolition Expert Category:Characters Category:Hacker Category:Field Leaders Category:Insurrection